


The Kings

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: The Kings [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry and Len are porn stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry doubts that he could be considered a 'King' of anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings

Barry never thought that he'd be considered one of the 'It' boys in the porn industry. His boyfriend, Yes because Len had that persona that got everyone wiled up. Especially the young twinks that came through the door, many of them wanting more than one scene with him and he would always politly allow them more than one even though it was against his description. So when Lisa, Len's sister had came to him with the magazine in hand and him and Len from and old shoot calling them the Kings of porn Barry nearly had a heart attack.

"This is a joke right?" Barry had asked later that night. Len was watching television and Barry had the mag in hand, going through the articles about them.

"Why does it have to be a joke? You're hot. And fantastic at what you do."

Barry huffed. "Yeah but i'm not like you. I bottom half the time. I'm never in the limelight like you. Look---it also list me as bottom of the year. I don't want to just be that."

Len turned from the television and placed a kiss on the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"We have a scene coming up. How about I talk to the director and let you top this time? That way you can show the world what you can do."

"You would do that for me?''

Len nodded. "Of course."

 


End file.
